Konoka's Full Moon Rising
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Konoka needs a place to stay for the night. Setsuna's room is open!


**Kaien: Okay, Shining Star and this one are so far tied as my favorites.**

**Naruto: I like it, I love it…**

**Nuriko: NO! Kaien singing in the last story was bad enough! SHUT UP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, Fushigi Yugi, or Naruto. Once again.**

It had been a week since Setsuna had confessed her love to Konoka. After a rowdy night at the karaoke club with their class, they were heading back to the dorms.

"Hey lovebirds!" Asuna yelled, catching up with Konoka and Setsuna, who were holding hands. "Konoka, I hope you don't mind, but Kaede and the twins are spending the night, so can you bunk at Setsuna and Mana's? We have a study party planned and we don't want to disturb you."

Konoka glanced at Setsuna. "Secchan?"

Setsuna smiled. "Of course Ojou-uh-Kono-chan."

Konoka's eyes lit up and she shifted under Setsuna's arm, hugging her waist inside her jacket. Setsuna blushed but wrapped her arm tighter around Konoka's shoulders. As they pulled ahead, Asuna smiled at Negi.

"Phase one, complete."

Setsuna entered her room a little while later as Konoka went to get some clothes. "Mana? What in the world are you doing!?"

Mana had pushed the couch out the window and was pulling her bed towards the door.

"I have to stay at the temple tonight for work. I'm taking my bed and that couch was full of dust bunnies so I tossed it. See ya!" Mana left, bed dragging behind her.

Setsuna stared after her dark roommate. Then reality caught up. This meant she and Konoka would be alone in her room with only one bed. Her face flushed red as images began to assault her mind. "My lord, I'm a pervert."

Mana pulled her bed into Kaede and the twins' room. Kaede, Fuka, and Fumika looked up.

"Is it done?" Kaede asked. Mana nodded and grabbed a walkie talkie from her belt. "Asuna-san, Negi-sensei. Phase two is complete."

"Good work, Mana-san." Negi's voice crackled back. "Sorry to make all of you lie like that."

"It's just another thing on your tab, Sensei." Mana smiled as Kaede laughed.

**Back at Secchan's place…**

"Secchan? You in here?" Konoka peeked her head in the open door.

"I'm in the shower. Be out in a minute."

Konoka placed her bag by the bed and stared curiously at the spots where there had once been a couch and another bed.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna walked in, wearing a pair of plaid boxers and a red muscle shirt. Her raven hair was down and her shoulders, legs, face, and hair still shown with water as steam rose from her skin.

"Heya! Where'd Mana go?" Konoka asked, bouncing over and kissing Setsuna on the cheek.

"Uh, she's spending the night at the temple."

"Ah, mind if I use your bathroom to change?"

"No, of course not. Go ahead." Setsuna scurried into the kitchen as Konoka disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm not going to live through the night."" Setsuna murmured, nibbling a sweet bun from her fridge. "I'm going to get a nose-bleed so bad, I'll become anemic and die." She sighed and went back into the bedroom, where she turned off the light and collapsed onto her bed, her radio playing a soft song she vaguely recognized.

Even though her senses were hyper alert, she didn't hear the door open or notice the girl at her side until she jumped into the bed, squealing, "Secchan!"

"Konoka!?" Konoka smiled at her. "Yay! You didn't use an honorific! Go Secchan!"

Setsuna looked down at what the healer was wearing. Her blue shirt was overlarge and (thankfully) buttoned up. Setsuna had no idea if she was wearing shorts underneath but as Konoka shifted on top of her, she found she was definitely wearing panties. Setsuna pinched her nose before the blood started to flow.

"Secchan, you mind sharing the same bed?" Setsuna could only shake her head no. Konoka smiled and stood.  
"Thirsty. Got anything to drink?"

Setsuna bit her lip. "We have something, I'm sure."

Konoka could only be heard making small clinking noises now. "Secchan, what it that!?" Setsuna leapt across the room and into the kitchen. "What—"

She was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against her own. "Gotcha. Mm. Sweet bun." Konoka whispered into her mouth.

"Clever." Setsuna chuckled. "But now I get to have revenge."

Konoka pulled away, wary. "Revenge?"

"Oh, yes." Setsuna took a step forwards and Konoka backed into the sink. Placing a hand on either side of the healer, she slid her feet in between Konoka's. She pressed closer until their bodies melted together, then bent her head and kissed right under Konoka's jaw line.

The healer shivered at the touch. Setsuna slid her hand up Konoka's hip and around to her back. She grabbed the shirt and tugged so that it came off one of Konoka's shoulders. Bending further, she kissed the exposed skin.

As Konoka shivered again, she hooked her arms around Setsuna's neck. "You sure this is your first time, Secchan?"

"Positive. Why?"

"You're _good._" Setsuna laughed into Konoka's silky skin and pulled the healer into her arms.

"Natural talent, maybe." She captured Konoka's lips and carried the healer to their bed. They landed softly, lips still locked and Setsuna pulled the blanket over them as the radio began to play "This is the Night" by Clay Aiken.

"Ah, naturally." Konoka joked as she pulled her protector down on top of her and marveled at the way Setsuna's shoulder muscles flexed as she bent to taste her lips more thoroughly. The only witness was the full moon rising outside their window.

**The next morning…**

Mana peeked around the door of her room. On the floor was a large blue shirt and a red muscle shirt she recognized as Setsuna's. She peered over at the bed, smiling at what she saw.

The healer was laid out with her head on the swordsman's arm and her arms were wrapped around Setsuna's abdomen. Setsuna's arm was curled back around Konoka's shoulders and her head was turned so that her lips were pressed against the smaller girl's forehead.

The whole scene just screamed, 'I love you'.

Mana closed the door and dashed down the hall to inform her superiors on this new development.

She slid into Negi's room and pulled herself up onto Konoka's bed to look down at the child-teacher and the red head.

Asuna's head was on Negi's chest and his left hand was tangled in her hair while his right-hand fingers were intertwined with Asuna's.

Mana smiled. "Lot's of love in these dormitories recently. Think I'll go get some coffee with Kaede."

**Kaien: I'm so tired…**

**Naruto: Wow, that's longer than any of the other ones so far.**

**Nuriko: Poor thing has been typing for two hours and it's two in the morning.**

**Kaien: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…**

**Nuriko: Let him sleep…**


End file.
